1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a magnet system for use with an electromagnetic coil and, more particularly, to an electrical connection provided by the magnet system.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
A loudspeaker generally has a magnet, a coil and a diaphragm. The coil is electrically connected by wires or contacts to another member.